Family Problems
by Spy Elf
Summary: What happens when Hunter's family is watching RAW? Complete!!
1. 7-22 RAW

Disclaimer: Vinny Mac and the WWE either own these characters or they own themselves. I'm pretty sure Michael Buffer owns himself. I'm just borrowing and I promise to put them back when I'm done. I would like to own Triple H right now, because we need to have a talk about his actions as of late.

A/N: I have ideas already of how to make this into a nice little series, but I think I'm just going to wait and see what Triple H or Shawn says. And this is the first time I've written a fic in first person. Let me know how I did.

Raw had been over for two hours. I may not be part of the show anymore, but I still keep up with the programming. After the Vengeance PPV, I made it a point to be at home at the exact time Raw began. Hell, I was taping it. My boys had finally gotten back together again. I love Shawn and Hunter and for them to form a partnership after four years nearly brought tears to my eyes. Of course, there was a bit of jealousy buried deep within those feelings, but I chose to ignore it. I wasn't a part of that anymore, but they were still my boys.

So I watched the beginning of the show. I growled at Bishoff, smiled at Hunter's introduction of our friend, and laughed at Shawn's usual antics. Then I tensed as Eric issued his ultimatums to Shawn. I nearly freaked as Shawn took off. I knew it would happen. HBK is as stubborn as a damned mule. I always kept him from doing stupid stuff like that. Now I had to sit here and yell at Hunter to go get him.

When Hunter finally caught up with Shawn backstage, and they started yelling at each other, I wanted to be there so badly. I just wanted to knock their heads together and plead with them to listen to their selves. Hey it was a notion that was proven to work before. Shawn had to understand that Hunter would never make him his lackey and Hunter had to understand that Shawn was hurting from being offered a place in the limelight. Then I collapsed back in my chair as Shawn agreed to think about it. I had to admit; Hunter made a good choice by bringing up Austin's actions. HBK always hated to disappoint fans. But, after that, I had to go and mix myself a little drink, just enough to calm my nerves.

When Big Show basically challenged Shawn, I had to restrain myself from going down there and kicking ass. Everyone knows that HBK cannot wrestle again. The urge and the heart is there, but the body just won't allow. I had to laugh at my reaction. The show was only an hour away from my second home. I had two, with one in California and one here. So I could have gone to make Show cry, but I didn't. I might miss something during the drive. Once a bodyguard, always a bodyguard.

Curiosity almost ate me alive when Hunter tossed Shawn that bag. At first I was simply happy that HBK found his way to Hunter's locker room. However, that bag sent a shot of anticipation through my spine. I had to know what it was.

Right before the main event, the little piece of me that still bleed neon green kicked into overdrive. I was on my feet; actually I was standing on the couch, cheering with the fans. I squashed the jealousy bug again as I saw our creation be reborn. For once, my formerly stoic self, found it appropriate to scream the words of our introduction along with Hunter. Take that Michael Buffer! I had missed it so much.

Then, even as "Suck It!" still echoed in my ears, all life around me stopped. I saw the action in slow motion: the kick, the Pedigree, and the ripping of a beloved shirt. Time picked up again as Hunter left the ring.

My heart crashed to the area around my feet. My body followed it as my knees gave way, dropping me onto the couch. At that point, most of my minds functions were gone. I could not have told you one blessed thing about the main event match.

When Hunter got into the limo, my tears began. Pain, in all its forms, poured into the hollow in my chest. Seeing Stephanie's face so soon after sent rage and anger to surround the pain. I noticed the show went off thirty minutes after it had stopped showing.

Reaching for the remote, I rewound the tape to live the pain again. Just to check and see if it actually happed.

It had.

So here I sit, two hours later. I had tried to think, watched that scene twenty-seven times, and still hurt badly. I looked up as someone knocked on the door. I opened it to find a taxi driving away and the Heartbreak Kid looking broken; the Showstopper looking stopped; Shawn not looking very Shawn-ish.

I reached out and pulled him into the house, shutting the door behind him. I took his bags from numb hands and threw them further down the hall. Then pulled the unresisting Michaels into my arms. I held him tightly as he slowly relaxed against me.

"What happened, Chyna?" he whispered into my shoulder. I didn't have an answer for him. I felt a shudder go through his body and realized that he was hurt as much as I was, more so in fact. After all, I hadn't been there. 

I released Shawn and reached for his bags. Throwing one on my shoulder and carrying the other, I took his hand in my free one. I lead him to my bedroom and pushed him in the direction of the bed, placing his bags beside him. I looked to find him already stretched out, staring at the ceiling. I moved myself onto the bed and placed his head in my lap. It wasn't an unusual move. DX regularly dog-piled on each other. As he moved a little to get comfortable, a thought finally occurred to me. "How's your back?"

"That's a funny thing, Chyna." Shawn's voice was hollow. "I swear he didn't hurt me, _physically_. Yeah, I was knocked out for a minute, mostly shock, but he spared my back. He landed awkwardly because he took all his body weight off of me and even managed to hold my back semi-still as not to jar it badly. You know, whatever he's become, a little of our friend still resides in him, just enough to save me further injury to my spine."

"Whatever he's become." I repeated and mused for a moment. "I think you're right Shawn. He has become something else. He isn't Hunter Hearst Helmsley, he isn't Hunter, I don't even think he is Triple H. We are seeing The Game. And, even though we aren't a team anymore, Degeneration X was never meant to be played that way. We are still a family and you don't do that to family." I pulled a pillow behind me for comfort and gave a little laugh. "Gees, it sounds like we're the mafia."

He laughed with me. "So what do we do, boss?"

"For now, we sleep Shawn. In the morning, I'm calling the boys."

Shawn sighed. "You're right, Mama Chyna. It's time DX called a meeting."


	2. Calling all family

Disclaimer: first chapter

A/N: I'm working my way up to 7-29 RAW. Just be patient.

I woke up to the back of a sleeping Shawn. At some time during the night we had rolled into a spooning position with me on the outside. I was protecting him again. Even unconsciously. But against what this time? One time it had been a few friends of the Hart Foundation, then, on an occasion that still makes me laugh, an elderly woman that swore he was the death of all things holy. This time I shouldn't have to be doing this. Hunter never should have done this. Hurt Shawn. Heaven only knew that Shawn was already in pain from being so close to the ring and not being able to be in it. What's the pain of family turning on you? That's what they were, family. Me, Hunter, Shawn, Jesse, Billy, Pac, and sometimes Kevin and Scott.

Degeneration X is my family. Me, Hunter and Shawn were the founders, did that make us the parents? Hardly, I am the only one in that group that was capable of being the adult. Any wonder why they all call me Mama? Well, it was a sure thing that Jesse, Billy and Pac were the younger children. Oh man, sometimes I wanted to kill them. Especially the time that the Terrible Trio had decided to play Hide and Go Seek in New York City. I mean the entire city was the playing field and the lobby of the hotel we were in was home base. It took Hunter and me four hours to get them back. 

Then there was Kevin Nash and Scott Hall. Those two had a friendship that would continue past the apocalypse. They had been friends with the guys far longer than I had known them. And once I had got to know them, well they became part of my screwed up little family. So that made them what, cousins? Yeah, my nephews at least. I will never forget the first time Kev called me Mom. The others had been doing it for some time, but I wasn't expecting it from him. I think it shocked him too. Then he had to go and ruin it by using me as an armrest. Damn him for being so tall anyway.

Shawn shifted beside me, waking up. "Good morning, Sunshine." I said to his back. 

He turned to look at me. "Good morning is the biggest oxymoron there is in this world. There is never anything 'good' about mornings. Well, except when the hot chick, is still a hot chick after the alcohol has worn off."

I flopped over onto my back. "That's called oversharing Shawn. I didn't need to know."

He chuckled. A faint sound that was his calling card. You heard that laugh through the phone and you knew who was prank calling you. It was a dead giveaway.

"It's time."

Wordlessly, he handed me the phone. Thanks pal. I really wanted to wake up the kids. I snorted and he smiled. I didn't have to say what I was thinking, Shawn knew. So I dialed a cell phone number I knew by heart. No matter what time of the day, or night, Billy would answer his cell. With luck he would be with or talking to Jesse or Kid. Jesse was out of the show, like myself, and Kid was close to being gone, but they somehow always ended up together. I was constantly checking up on one or the other. I missed my boys.

"Hi, Mama." Billy drawled. "I was wondering when you were going to put in a call."

I smiled. "Hey Billy-boy. How's Chucky?"

"Aw shit. You are never going to let this go are you?" Billy groaned and it sounded like he smacked himself.

"Nope. You lost that bet fair and square. You even tried to cheat." I paused and turned to Shawn. "Bastard knows better than to cheat me at gin rummy." Shawn laughed.

"Hell. Now Shawn will never shut up about it. Why did you do this Chyna?"

I sighed. "You were traveling alone and I worried about you. You were lonely and bored without us. You needed a partner to tag with. And Chuck was willing to play the game. He wanted to further his career. I knew that he would be somewhat responsible and keep you outta trouble. It's just Mom looking out for you again. Besides, you tried to cheat at cards man."

Billy gave in. "Yeah Chuck is fine. His girlfriend came last night. I think she is going to travel for a while with us. It's a good thing he has her. Do you have any idea how hard it is to pick up chicks when you're _gay_?"

By this time Shawn had scooted close enough to listen in on the conversation. He smiled innocently at Chyna when he heard Billy, then he stole the phone. "Billy, my God, son. You mean, you _aren't_ gay? I swear if I'd have known I would have never told Benoit. I swear."

I could hear the gears clicking in Billy's head, moments before the shouting began. Billy could curse with the best of them and I even heard some new phrases from him. After a minute or two, I finally had to step in, seeing as how a hysterical Shawn wasn't helping. "Billy." I used The Voice. He stopped talking. "Shawn was just kidding. He say's he's sorry."

"Damn." Billy snickered. "He always did that to me. Bastard. Well, at least I'm not the only one. The only person he could never fool was….." Billy paused. He continued a second later, as Serious Billy. "Hunter."

Shawn stopped laughing.

"I take it you saw." I stated it, didn't question.

"I saw." Came the steely voice. Billy rarely got pissed. But when you hurt family, Billy could be a killer.

Shawn got up and left the room. His jaw was clenched tight. He didn't want to hear me tell Billy. I could understand that. "Shawn came here after the show. How many times did you watch it, Billy?"

"Once. And that was enough. Any more and I would have gotten sick."

"Try twenty-seven. And then Shawn came home. We talked. Hunter didn't hurt his back." I said it at a whisper. 

"Bullshit. Pedigree's fucking hurt." I knew he was remembering the time Hunter had Pedigreed him in the ring, and then later had apologized for three hours for doing it.

I looked to make sure the door was shut. "Hunter took a bad landing to keep his weight off of Shawn, and he held his back steady as long as possible. His back is fine. His entire body is physically okay."

Billy was quiet to long. As I was about to say something, I caught another voice talking to Billy. Then he spoke again. "Jesse found us a flight. He called Kid already. We'll be there around six tomorrow. Kid is coming with us. Jesse says to tell Shawn to remember that we love him. We love you too, Chyna." With that he hung up. Billy was never big on goodbyes.

I walked out of my room and looked for Shawn. He was in the kitchen making, I sniffed the air, pancakes. Yum. I laughed to myself. The Heartbreak Kid was a great chef. "Billy, Jesse and Pac are on their way. Be here around dinner tomorrow. I was going to call Kev next…" I trailed off, waiting to see if Shawn had a reply. 

He turned to me, his eyes were red, but there was no evidence of shed tears. "Yeah, call him. Make sure he brings Scott. I have something to say and I want to say it once."

I nodded. It was understandable. I was glad I didn't have to call the entire Trio. Repeating what happened just made it hurt all over again. "I'll go call then."

"Wait." I stopped at his call, before heading back into my room. "I rummaged the fridge. You want strawberry or chocolate chip pancakes?"

I answered without hesitation. "Strawberry. The chocolate is for comfort food later." And with that I left to make my call.

I had to look up this number. Kevin had gotten a new phone a few months ago and I hadn't called him as often as I should. Scott was with him a lot in Alabama, seeing as Scott only had to go to Nashville, Tennessee to wrestle. Just a few hours away. But Kevin was bitchy when he was injured. It did no good to try and talk to him without pain medication.

He answered on the first ring. "About time you called girl."

"Not even a hello from you Kev?" I shook my head. "Take a pain pill if it hurts that bad, damn it."

He laughed. "How well you know me. Hey someone wants to say hi."

"Hey yo." Came through the speaker.

"Scott! Hey yo, yourself. Did Kevin take a pain med?"

"Yeah, I'm making him take it now. I can't blame him though. Getting him medical leave and on this plane was damn hard."

Ok, I was lost. 'What plane?"

He sighed, "The plane that Kev and I are on to see you and Shawn. We know that's where he is. The show was close to your home and he's not answering his cell, its common sense."

I couldn't help it. I had to tease him. "So Kevin figured it out huh?"

"What? Aw, man, mom just dissed me. Hey, don't laugh at me big guy. I'll thump you in the knee." A pause. "Oh, I'm a shithead? So what does that make you?"

I stopped them while it was still early in the battle. "The trio will be here tomorrow night at 6. When are you getting in?"

"Noon."

"Fine. I'll see you then. Make Kev sleep now."

"Yes ma'am. Later, doll."

As I hung up the phone Shawn called me to say the food was ready. The question was, were we ready to face the family.


	3. My nephews

Disclaimer: first page. Jay and Silent Bob, Dante and Randal belong in the Askewniverse.

A/N: still working to 7-29 Raw. It may be the next chapter. And I'm sorry if it seems a bit rushed. Well, it is. Stuff happened and I got behind. Wanted to catch up with the show. And thanks to all my reviewers. You guys reek of awesomeness! By the way, a friend who reads this for me wondered with such an angsty/serious theme, why do I keep adding humor? I say, how do you deal with grief? These guys try to laugh. Ok, I'll shut up now.

Shawn and I had made it to my personal gym to work off some steam when the doorbell rang. I looked at my watch, 12:37. "That would be Big Grumpy and his nurse."

He quickly put his barbell back on the rack and raced up the stairs. I followed a little more sedately. I put my weights back and walked up the stairs, listening in.

Scott's voice came down the hall first. "Hey man. Move to the side please. Gimpy has to get in a chair."

"Dang it Scott. I'm not that weak."

"No, no. Chy and me pulled out the couch bed this morning. Go lay down."

Kevin growled. "So help me Michaels, I swear. I am not a baby. I will be just fine if you two would stop with the mother henning shit."

I stopped where I was and made a detour. Into the kitchen, just off the side of the living room where they were gingerly sitting Kevin down. I walked to them with a glass of water, silently held out my hand to Scott, and he put some meds in it. Handing the water and pills to Kev, I waited. Stood there silently until he took them and sat back against the pillows as Shawn propped up his leg on another pillow. Man, I love being the strong silent type.

"Alright!" Scott cried out. "Silent Chyna is back. Hey, hey, can I be 'Jay'?"

"Nope," Shawn cut in. "Billy is Jay. He has no competition in the dumb blonde department."

Kevin grunted. "All I know is that I am not Dante or Randal. And let's leave it at that."

Shawn had been thinking. I could see the mischief in his eyes. "Well, I don't know who supplies Jay and Silent Bob, but I'm thinking Jesse and Kid have us all nicely in check."

That was it. I broke my silence. "Don't remind me. Do you have any idea how hard it is to keep those two under control?"

They all just looked at me. Of course they knew, stupid question.

"Um, Mom?" Shawn turned to me. "You do remember that the two of them have been clean for a year and a half right? I mean, you aren't going to go nuts on them again are you?"

I was starting to get a headache already. I rubbed my temples, "No Sunshine. I will not give them the third degree unless they do it again. Or at least, as much as they used to." I heard Scott's sigh of relief. "And don't tell me they have been completely clean, I know better."

"They will be fine." Kevin's voice was slurred. The meds were kicking in. "Now if all ya'll would shut up for a minute, a man could get some sleep." We laughed and I leaned over and tucked him in. It felt like normal. Being Mom again. 

But one piece was missing.

Hunter.

We left Kevin to his dreams. The boys decided that dinner would be in order soon, so they went to the store for drinks and to hunt down some take out. Shawn and Scott would probably be a while. They haven't seen each other in a few months and there are just too many distractions on the way to the store. I elected to stay behind and care for our patient and to get my guest rooms ready. Yes, guest rooms. Between the money I made from the Playboy magazines and my in ring career, I had enough cash to buy us a house that could hold us all. Of course Shawn and Hunter helped pay for it, they made more cash than I did.

I have a home with four bedrooms. Two had twin beds and one had a single bed in it and then there was mine. Two full-sized beds pushed together. It was my little luxury. I tended to roll in my sleep and sometimes I would be joined by one of the guys. Heck, we are pretty big people and sometimes regular beds just don't cut it. Hunter and Shawn had a hell of a time moving that thing in the house. They complained like little whiney babies. But, later when we all collapsed into it, tired from moving, they sure paid it a lot of compliments. 

In a trance, I cleaned the rooms. I was spending time thinking about the past and what we were going to do. What Hunter had done was not going to go away. We had to deal with this apparent abandonment. Now, DX members had turned on each other before. Hell, I had turned on Hunter to join Vince once, but every time this had happened, we had known about it. It was defections that we discussed that fans saw. We fooled the company plenty of times, but we always knew. Every one of us made these moves to further a career. But Hunter, well, to say this was a surprise would be taking it lightly.

I went to check on Kevin on my way through the house. Still sleeping. I made my way down the hall and into the laundry room. I was getting some extra blankets to put in the rooms, when something hit me. It was just a feeling of wrongness. Like there was something I had to do, but had forgotten it. You know the kind. The feeling you get when you wake up the morning your English paper is due and you forgot it. Yeah, that was the feeling. Wondering why, I started back down the hall.

"You feel it too?"

I jumped as Kevin spoke. "I thought you were sleeping. You scared me."

He shifted. "Sorry. I was asleep. I just woke a minute ago. Saw your face. You feel it too don't you? Like you are looking at one of those Magic Eye Puzzles and just can't see the picture. What are we missing? And I know its not that Hunter isn't here. It isn't _that_ obvious."

I motioned with the blankets in my arms. "Let me go put these down. Stay awake and hold that thought." I walked to the rooms, slinging blankets on beds and made my way back. Sitting on the edge of the pull-out, I motioned for him to continue.

He sighed. "I know that Shawn wants us all to be here for him to discuss it, but I feel the need to say this. You still love him, don't you?"

My heart stopped. Play cool. "Yes, of course. I love you all. He's just done…."

"That's not what I meant." He cut me off. "And you know it."

It's just easier to admit. "Yes." I couldn't help it. Last night was the first time a guy had been in my bed since Hunter. Shawn and me tried to have a physical relationship once. It didn't work. But I loved Hunter and I think he loved me."

He glared. "They why Steph?"

"We were having problems and it was a career advance. He had my support." I saw the confusion and couldn't answer it. "I don't know what I was thinking and I don't know why he let me. Just take it as it is."

He nodded and was about to say something, when the guys busted in. "Hi honey. I'm home." Shawn called, peeking his head into the living room. "We've got food. Give us a minute and well bring it in here."

Scott yelled in from the kitchen. "You'll bring it. I ain't nobody's waiter."

So we ate that night and carried on as we usually did. But it was strange. The boys weren't there and neither was Hunter. And there was this cloud hanging over our heads. Now some people call it a big, dark cloud of trouble. But not for us. No, this one was neon green.


	4. Break

Disclaimer: first page.

A/N: ok this chapter and the next are going to be a little choppy. As I said, still trying to catch up. That and the fact that during a crisis, a fog seems to cover everything you do. So Chyna doesn't catalogue her entire day now, just the parts that stand out. Ummm… I'm glad everyone likes this. It makes me happy! Oh and Adrienne Drusilla Daae, let us know about that story. I am glad to think I inspired somebody. And this chapter wasn't beta read so please excuse the mistakes. Oh and I wrote this after 8-5 RAW. Let's just say I will applaud Shawn at the same time I worry about his back.

I rolled over to face the wall. It was Wednesday morning. Shawn had been Pedigreed by our best friend two days ago. The boys were arriving tonight. And Kevin and Scott were already here.

I lay there and listened to the silence of the house. Well, the almost silence. Scott snores like a train. Shawn had taken the single-bed room and Scott was sleeping in one of the twin rooms because it was closest to Kevin. He took his role as a nurse very seriously. I guess it was only fair. Kevin had cared for Scott during his hangovers and recovery programs. I'm glad that's over. I have never felt such fear as when Kevin called to tell me that Scott was drinking himself to death. I'm not scared now, just hurt.

I took a shower and then went to wake up Kev. Being said that he was on leave until Friday, and then had to go back for more therapy on that quad, I was taking it upon myself not to have him regress. We left the other two sleeping and carefully made our way down to my weight room. I knew that with it being only me, Kevin would actually tell me when it hurt and not try to macho out like he would around the guys.

We made it for about three hours before Scott stumbled down the steps. "Morning guys. How's the workout going?"

"Just done." I threw a towel over Kevin's face so he could scrub away the few tear tracks pain had caused. "He'll leave here ready to face those doc's in therapy Friday afternoon. I helped Hunter, now Kev. Maybe I should look into a new line of work." 

They laughed and I heard another voice. Shawn. I turned to look at him. It was obvious he hadn't sleep last night. "No Chyna. You can't be a physical therapist. You're bodyguard material. Always have been."

And wouldn't you know, I hadn't been sleeping well either. And I'm sure you could tell that I was trying to take care of everyone and watching for outbursts. Well I guess I wasn't looking hard enough. Or at least I thought I had control of myself. "Well aren't I going a damn good job of guarding you? I talked to Hunter Saturday before the PPV and I didn't see it coming. I was close enough to actually go to Raw and be with you two, but I stayed here. And a fat lot of good it did. Hell I'm not even in the company. How the _fuck_ am I supposed to protect you?!?" I think I actually twitched on that last part, but seeing as how I was raging mad anyway….

I saw shocked faces, but didn't care. This family was all I had. My actual family, well, best not to go there. But the guys, hell, they could do without me. I'm sure that they would miss me but, Kevin had a son, Scott was off and on with his lady, Shawn was married happily with a two-year-old son, Jesse and Kid were engaged to two wonderful girls, Billy was married, for all that talk about picking up chicks, he never would and Hunter had a wonderful family. He had just been through a shitty divorce, but no uncle could love nieces and nephews quite like he did. But now, Hunter had slammed out hearts, Kevin was hurt, Jesse was out of the business, Shawn had lost his comrade in arms, Pac was about to be released and Billy was low man on the totem pole in the business. Protect them? Hell, I can't ever stay in the business. I saw movement out of the corner of my eye. Bodies were moving back up the stairs. Good. I went straight to the punching bag, venting for a while. It didn't take long for the anger to leave and the sorrow set in. I held onto the punching bag as the tears ran down my face.

"Chyna."

The one word was full of emotions that I would not like to go into right now. All that mattered was that Kevin had somehow gotten his broke self halfway across the room, unaided, to wrap his arms around me and let me cry into his shoulder. What a nice guy. He's holding me like he thinks I'm going to break, and just as I'm about to tell him so I realize, damn, I did just break. Huh, imagine that. I start to calm myself down. Soon I'm just standing there.

"Feeling better?" I nod to him. "Good, because this is nice and all, but I really have to sit down before I fall down."

I chuckle and pull out of his arms, only to slide under an arm and wrap my strength around him so he can get back to the bench. I sit on the floor beside him as he puts his leg up on the bench in front of him. "Thanks."

"You are so very welcome. I figured it was about time. All of us hurting is putting some major strains on you." He began stroking my hair. "You aren't a superhero you know. Can't take care of everyone without taking some time for yourself."

I sat there, letting him brush his fingers through my hair, his voice rolling over me. He made sense you know. After all he was Shawn's first bodyguard, Diesel. And if his quad hadn't gone out on him, he would have been there with Shawn and Hunter. 

We sat there for another hour or so before I could face my boys again. They ignored my outburst and I let them. Kevin had chased them out for the same reason I threw a towel over his head to hide tear tracks. We are a sad bunch.

The boys arrived later. I was still in a fog. The most I can really remember is finding an armful of Kid as he jumped onto me with a bear hug. Billy and Jesse had brought me a present, hot pink fuzzy dice. Gotta love those idiots. That and dinner is all my memory serves. Up until Shawn sat us all down in the living room around Kevin's bed and made his announcement. 

"I'm going to challenge Hunter at Raw."

Time freeze.

I step out of myself for a moment and look around. Faces: Kid's in shock, Billy is pissed, Jesse is confused, Scott is angry, Kevin is…Kevin is looking at me, and I'm smiling. Hold on, I'm smiling? Why? Oh yes, I can feel it now.

Time begins.

Arguments erupt.

"You can't challenge him." Billy started.

"No way, Chico." That was Scott of course. "I 'm beginning to think that Pedigree screwed up your head."

Jesse rubbed his temples. "Why do you want to do that? Isn't there something else?"

"But you can't…your back?" Kid was as close as he ever came to stuttering.

I turned to see Kevin still looking. "What do you think?"

Turning to see Shawn I noticed that they were all staring at me. "I think it's a good idea." Jaws dropped everywhere, even Shawn's.

"You aren't going to fight me on this one mom?"

"Nope. Lets recap. Hunter Pedigreed you, therefore it makes sense for you to be to one to revenge on him. And, Hunter appeared to not want to hurt him that badly, as noted by the poorly executed Pedigree in question." Oh gees, I sound like a moron. But at least they are listening. "And finally, we all want to kick is ass and get some answers. Now, some of us can't go, we don't work there. Others have duties elsewhere. Besides, Hunter never could fool Shawn or vice versa. It's a good idea really. Can't say as I like it that much, but it has to happen."

There was silence and then the others reluctantly agreed with me. Kid spoke up. "Just be careful, Michaels. Don't let your pride send you to the hospital."

"Not a problem." Even I was surprised by the steel in my voice. "I'm going with him."


	5. Past history

Disclaimer: first page.

A/N: I'm working on this story continually. I kinda want to find out what happens one week before I write about the last, just to see where to go. Sorry this one took so long. I'm now in fighter practice for the Alabama Renaissance Festival (which is the last weekend in Oct. if anyone is interested). So sunburn and exhaustion make for lousy writing time. But never fear, I'll finish…eventually.

Later Thursday, I spent the day planning. After Shawn dropped his announcement on us, we made plans for traveling. I, of course, was going with Shawn, Billy had to go travel with the SmackDown group, Scott had to return to Nashville for the NWA show and Jesse was going with him. It seems he had family and friends in that area and this would be a nice opportunity to visit. I had talked the Kid into going back to Alabama with Kevin. The Big Guy needed somebody to make sure that he took his medicine and didn't give up. I know that Scott was down there a lot with him, but it had been Hunter who, with his recent experience, could talk Kev into going a step further when the pain was too much. With recent events as they were, I knew that a call from Hunter wouldn't be to welcome. And he probably knew that. Shawn also called his wife that night to really talk to her. I knew that he called her Tuesday, but that was only for a moment. She was worried about him challenging Hunter. I wondered for an instant if she and I were more alike than we seemed.

We passed the next day discussing Scott's move in the NWA. A few guys and namely and old friend by the name of Jeff Jarrett had attacked him a few nights ago. So, I put myself back into protective gear and made a plan for him. Some simple attack from behind and challenge moves. Nothing that we hadn't planned before. I promised to watch the show Wednesday to see how it went. 

Now it was Friday morning and we were all heading for the airport. Kevin and Pac were leaving at 9 a.m. Which is why we were there at 8:45 a.m. Billy and Jesse were not morning people. Come to think of it, none of us really were, but we got up just the same. Getting Kevin on the plane was the event Scott made it out to be. He complained like a small child with a bellyache. No mention was made of what he did for me yesterday. He knew I thanked him for it.

Scott took the rental car to the store for more drinks. I swear Kid can drink more caffeine than anyone I know. Shawn and I drove Billy and Jesse back to the house, where they promptly crashed on the sofa. Billy was slouched on one end and Jesse was using his lap for a pillow. It had taken all of five minutes for them to journey back to the land of dreams. Shawn followed me into the kitchen where he picked up one of the chocolate chip cookies I had made last night.

"So, what happened yesterday?"

The question caught me off guard. "Huh?"

He turned so he wouldn't look me in the eyes. "You know, down in the weight room? That little thing that happened."

"Oh. That."

"Yeah. That." He cleared his throat. "Scott, Billy and myself have never seen you lose it like that. But, Jesse wasn't so surprised. He said something about you doing it before, when Hunter rolled the tape of marrying Stephanie. That the two of you had a fight two nights before that about the plan to kidnap the owner's daughter. And that you found out the same time as the rest of the world that he'd done what he did. A little fit you had in the locker room and only Jesse was there. Something about 'worth.'"

I nodded. It was in the past and didn't hurt as much now. It was one of those rare times when my utter girlie-girl came out. "Yeah, we fought about it. And then he went and married her. Hell, I thought I would be first you know? But I didn't know Jesse was around when I went to blow off steam. Too bad for him. But I got over it, stayed with him for a bit longer and soon decided that the relationship didn't need three people. So I got out, but I still loved him. He was my family after all. I simply loved him like a brother now. Or mostly. I wish sometimes I was still with him." I was almost finished washing last nights dishes when I felt Shawn's arms tighten around my waist. 

"I'm sorry Chyna."

"There is nothing to be sorry for. That's life." I reached down and hugged his arm.

He sighed. "No, I'm sorry that I have to beat the crap out of the jerk."

"I'm not." I laughed. "Sunshine, there are some people in this world need a beating every now and again. Sometimes a kid needs to touch the red burner on the stove to know its hot." Shrugging, I continued, "Hunter is just being that kid. And if you feel the need to kick his ass, well, let's just say I want to be around."

"Your not the only one who wants to be there." Scott was standing in the doorway, looking at us. "Unfortunately, I have other places to be." He pushed himself off the wall where he was leaning. " I got a call today from the NWA. They will let Jeff off his 60-day suspension so I can face him in a match. Lucky me."

Shawn walked around me to the refrigerator. "Well now, that calls for a celebration." He rummaged around for a while. All the time I was praying for him to remember and not pull out any alcohol. To my surprise a bottle of chocolate syrup came out and then he reached into the freezer and pulled out ice cream. He turned to look at me. "Go wake the kiddies. I'm making sundaes."

We spent the rest of that day avoiding the subject of our jobs. I talked Scott into helping me move furniture in my room while Shawn and the Terrible Twosome spent some time in the pool. I soon sent Scott down after them. He was leaving early in the morning with Jesse, Billy around lunch, and Shawn and I were heading out Sunday morning for Greensboro, North Carolina. It was going to be fun traveling again. Except I couldn't go to the arena. Shawn had called Eric Bischoff and had gotten him to change Shawn's room to a double, but wouldn't give me a pass into the show. After being incredibly pissed off for a while, I relented. It was good enough that I was five minutes from the arena. Getting in there wasn't as important and simply being around.

"Hey Mom?" Billy brought me back to my surroundings. I had been watching a movie while they played, but I guess I zoned out for a while. 

"Yeah?"

"Ummm…. You might want to come stop Jesse. He found the lighter fluid and…."

That was all it took. I was out the door in a flash.

***~***

I waved goodbye to Scott and Jesse as they walked into the airport. Billy and Shawn had said their goodbyes earlier and had opted to stay at the house playing video games while I took the boys to the airport. They both told me to take care of Shawn and I told Scott to beat the hell out of Jarrett. Unfortunately for the both of us, plans fall apart when you least expect it.


	6. 7-29 RAW

Disclaimer: first page.

A/N: Ok this chapter is a bit different… And yes, the chapters are getting shorter. So is my time span.

We landed in Greensboro Sunday night. Shawn went to the arena to check on some things and to schedule a little time in for calling out Hunter. But Eric wouldn't give him time. So when he complained to me later, I gave him one simple answer, "Take the time."

So when Raw rolled around, I was not surprised to see Shawn interrupt those Canadian assholes. But that comment about Bret Hart made me cry with laughter. Don't get me wrong, I wish Bret no harm. I hope he gets better and soon. He's not after my boys anymore so we're okay. I still cringed when he said that he was out to get Hunter, either a match or some answers. Hell, Shawn, we all want answers!

So I puttered around the room, watching and waiting. 

And waiting a bit more.

So when Hunter finally came out I was nervous. It had taken him long enough. But he was talking and I listened. And for some reason, part of what he was saying made sense. I shouldn't have encouraged Shawn to take him on. What if he did re-injure himself? I admit Shawn's pride made him difficult and he could have just accepted being Hunter's manager. I had done it for them, it wasn't that hard. But for Shawn, being by the ring and not in it was painful. That I could understand. However, Hunter had gone about telling him this stuff all the wrong way. At this point, his actions were still forgivable. 

Until the stage manager got his attention.

Until he went racing backstage.

A body.

Shawn.

Blood.

Glass.

Fear.

I don't remember going to the hospital. Or even how I knew where to go. I hope I hadn't driven. God only knows what kind of havoc I caused getting to Shawn. My mind kicked in when the doctor started talking to me. Shawn had a concussion and lacerations, but would be fine. He let me in so see him. "Hey Sunshine." I spoke softly.

"So have you killed anyone yet?" came the weak voice from the bed.

I pulled the chair close to the bed and took his hand in mine. "No, but you tell me who and it will be done."

He sighed. "I wish I knew. Some guy jumped me from behind, too quick to get a look. My head hurts. Have you called Rebecca? She's bound to be worried. And the guys; oh I'm glad you're calling them. My head is killing me." He narrowed his eyes at me. "Concussion right?"

"Yep, along with a few wonderful lacerations." I grinned. "You look like shit Shawn. But you look better than you did after Hell in a Cell with Taker."

"At least then I knew who jumped me."

The doctor came back in. Shawn was doing fine and, after watching him overnight, he would be released in the morning. Good. I could tell everyone that when I made my calls. Which reminded me to do so. "Hey, I'm going step outside and make those calls."

"Why don't you just go back to the hotel and call? Get some sleep. You don't need to be here with me all night. I'm not going anywhere." Shawn made a shooing motion with his hands. "Go on. I'll be fine."

I rolled my eyes and made a joke of my pain, "Shawn this is two nights in a row I've been close enough to do something and haven't. My pride wouldn't stand another blow." I grinned for his sake and listened to him snicker as I walked out. But once outside the hospital, I collapsed onto the bench. This made it twice. At least for Shawn. I haven't been there for my guys at all. I'm failing my family. They are all I have. 

After a few moments of panic, I hear my cell phone go off. "Hello?"

"I love you Mom. How's Shawn?" Jesse came through loud and clear. 

"He's ok Jesse. A few lacerations, a concussion, and one hell of a revenge coming his way." I growled. "Whoever did this is going to get one bad ass beating when I find him."

"He doesn't know?" Jesse sounded shocked.

I sighed. "Nope. He was attacked out of the blue from behind. The culprit is a mystery to us."

I heard him curse. "Well, I guess I'll go tell Scott. He went for e punching bag when we saw Shawn on the ground like that. Weird what Hunter did huh?"

I thought for a minute. "What did Hunter do? I'm afraid I missed that."

"How?" He replied in a shocked tone.

"Come on Jesse. I'm five minutes from the arena, you think I didn't rush down here without a second look at the show."

He chuckled. "Oh yeah. I forgot that. Anyway, Hunter went ballistic over Shawn. He ran backstage and was calling for help. He freaked. And then he said fuck you to Eric, when Bischoff accused him of doing it."

I admit, I was stunned. "Wow. Maybe this will help Hunter's delusions. I must say that I understood his reasons though. Shawn's pride is bigger than all of us."

"But Hunter's, umm…. call it, _enlightening_ _methods_, really need work." He huffed. I almost laughed. Jesse huffed like a pouty child. Wait, he was a pouty child.

I finished the conversation with a promise to call if we found who it was. In return he was to keep Scott from coming up here and dealing with it personally. I called Kevin and Pac and had them tell me the same thing about Hunter. Strange. And Billy tried to convince me that I needed him more than SmackDown did. Note I said tried. And even though I passed by with the others Billy was the one who told me that this wasn't my fault. I couldn't have been there to help. Well, that's what he said anyway. I didn't say that I believed him. And when I called Becca, Shawn's wife, well, she was a basket case. I had to promise to bring Shawn home as soon as possible. And I did. I called the airport and got two first class tickets to San Antonio, Texas for Wednesday morning. We would make it to Shawn's place in enough time to watch Scott wrestle.

I spent the rest of the night keeping Shawn awake, until the doctors, in all their infinite wisdom, decided he could sleep. I sat in the chair, pulled beside the window, and wondered what I was going to do with myself.


	7. Whodoneit?

Disclaimer: first page.

A/N: I created two endings for this story, which ends after SummerSlam. The ends I have planned depend on the outcome of the match I never wanted to see, but will be glued to anyway.

I took Shawn back to my place Tuesday morning. To no surprise he didn't know what Hunter had done either. Thank goodness for the Internet. I found a video of the ending of Raw. Shock didn't even begin to cover HBK's expression.

"Maybe it was a good thing I was attacked."

My jaw dropped. "How could that be good? Impossible."

He turned to face me. "Well, would anything else make Hunter change his mind? He seemed like the old Hunt when he was calling for help. Like the time Mick Foley almost did me in. Remember that?"

I laughed. "Yeah. I miss those days. I wouldn't ask for them back though. No kids. Billy, Jesse and Pac are too much fun."

After settling him in The Bed, I went to check my messages. I almost died when I heard Hunter asking me to have Shawn call him. And there were a few more form him, all on the same subject. I told Shawn that and he took himself out of bed, at which I complained, but was just as disturbed as I. Then he went for his cell phone to check messages and lo and behold there were fifteen messages from Hunter. We talked and thought the best idea was to wait until we found the culprit before calling Hunter. We would also have to call the rest of the gang before we made such a move as well. 

Shawn also talked to the Greensboro police. They said that they would be looking for the attacker. Apparently Bischoff was certain that whoever did this should be arrested or at least found. I was all for that. Find the bastard so I can damage him, or jail him so I can't get to him. The police took all the information that Shawn could give them and told us that they would be in touch. I would be shocked if they actually found the person before Shawn did. The Hardy's were huge Shawn fans and had called to say that they were asking around backstage as well. They promised to report their findings to the police, after they reported to me. Have I mentioned that I love being intimidating to guys? But after that I decided that Matt and Jeff were all right in my book.

I took Shawn home Wednesday. He made me pack enough things to stay with him for a few days. He said that he couldn't stand the thought of me being alone, but I think it was a decision based on the fact that I was there through all this. It felt strange to be in his house with a wife and kid there. I still wasn't used to Shawn being married. I loved Rebecca and all, but it just killed the HeartBreak Kid image. I think Becca was confused as to why Shawn had brought me with him. When he went off to play with his son, I took her aside and explained that Shawn was my family too and I was determined to be here for him, as I wasn't at the arena. We became allies that day.

Later we watched Scott get defeated by Jeff Jarrett again. Evidently, that boy hadn't learned his lesson from when I pounded him for the Intercontinental Championship. We called Scott and Jesse Thursday morning and held a rather good bitching session. It didn't take long for Shawn to use his conference calling system and get Kevin and Kid to talk to us. One sigh later, Jesse had reminded us to call his partner in crime. Billy was still an outraged little boy, but thankfully didn't say anything to me about guilt in front of the others.

Shawn and I spent time playing with his son, working out, and going to his training facility. I scared more than half of the poor boys learning in there. It was fun. I was also spending time with Rebecca getting Shawn to rest. He still looked pretty bad and sometimes the pain got past his facade and we sent him to bed. It was a good thing that there was two of us to accomplish the task.

It was Friday when the Greensboro police called.

They had found a camera in the arena's parking lot with a rather good view of Shawn's car and what happened. They sent the images via the Internet so Shawn could identify his attacker. The first clip they sent was worthless. It only served to anger me. You could see Shawn get hurt but nothing of the man. Then we viewed a second picture of the enlarged and unscrambled image. It turned out it was a damned good thing that we had never called Hunter back. This time, the pain was greater than when Hunter had first Pedigreed Shawn. At least then he was blatant about it. This lying around he had done this time was sickening. We had to calm down Rebecca first. She was all for going and destroying Hunter right then. After calming her and sending her out to watch their toddler, Shawn and me fumed and cried silently for a few minutes. We were losing hope of ever forgiving and forgetting.

Shawn turned to me, two tears still traveling down his face at Hunter's assault, and asked me for one thing. "Call Bischoff. I want time to talk on Monday."

After a few hours I finally managed to do just that. And I convinced him to set us up via satellite so that Shawn could be within the comfort of his home while he confronted his best friend. A few more convincing growls allowed Eric to 'forget' about the feed until we were ready. Yes, we. Do you really think I was going to leave Shawn until that was over? Eric only asked for one thing, that I stay off camera. I agreed, no use in getting fans' hopes up. I wasn't coming back. Or at least not now, things can always change.

At least I didn't have to call the boys for a change. Shawn did that on his own this time.

We slowly passed the time until Monday. Then it was time for Raw. Becca took their son to another section of the house. She didn't want to see what happened. And we would tell her later anyway. Hunter made us both sick with his innocence act. Claming to hunt down the culprit and make him pay, just as I had said. I suddenly wondered what I would do if I ran across Hunter. I had avoided thoughts like that like the plague, but now it was important. I knew, deep in me, that I couldn't do to him what I would do to another person who had hurt Shawn. But then it was nearing the end of the show and Shawn told me to call Eric. I did and soon after found a place out of camera shot while Shawn went live on television to air his dirty laundry.

Shawn was a very good actor, making Hunter think that he knew nothing. Then he showed him the footage that the police had sent us and the ass had the nerve to laugh. Then Hunter went on a little spiel on how Shawn could have just accepted his role and let Hunter protect him. How any other person would have crippled Shawn, but he didn't. That Shawn couldn't hack it in the ring anymore and needed Hunter to protect him. My mind wanted to claim protecting Shawn as my job, but my heart knew better. I had failed miserably.

 Shawn quickly shook me out of my funk as he challenged Hunter to a match at SummerSlam. I listened in disbelief as Hunter said things about Rebecca and the child. At that point, I could have given Hunter the beating of his life without any regret. Hunter finally accepted the match and Shawn made a claim to not wrestle, but fight. Then as he walked off leaving a smirking Hunter in the ring, I fought tears back again. I let Shawn go and talk to Rebecca alone. 

My mommy-ness was coming back twofold. Shawn and Hunter were the first true family I had. My real family was shit. Those two gave me a career and a life. More importantly they gave me love and in return gave me someone to love. And if this had been any other person, Hunter would be with us and I would have no protests at this match. I couldn't go to the show and help Shawn to the ring, but Hunter would have. And now the two were fighting each other. Shawn hadn't been wrestling in four years. Sure he had gotten in the ring a few times at the training camp he ran, but this wasn't showing moves to some inexperienced kids. This was against a man who knew him inside and out. This was my family. I now knew how the Hardy Boys father had felt when Matt and Jeff got into it months ago. And I had to get away.

First I went to Shawn. I admit I gave him no clue as to the fact that I was leaving. I simply asked if he was sure he wanted to do this. At his affirmation I nodded and told him I was going to my room for a while. Beeca followed me out.

"You're leaving aren't you?" She wasn't pulling any punches.

I faced her and spoke quietly. "Yes. I can't be here. Don't let him know yet."

She sighed. "I wish you would stay. He needs training if he is going to stand a chance. I don't want him to come home bleeding again."

"Honey, I have been there when they have both come home bleeding. You get used to it." I turned. " I just don't want to see this. I may want to break Hunter in half right now, but those two gave me love and the fact that one of them will leave this fight broken and bleeding from a beating that the other gave them, breaks my damn heart."

She placed her hand on my shoulder. "I understand. I would feel the same if I had another child and the kids fought each other with all this honest hate. But, Shawn will be crushed if you leave."

I shrugged. "Then let him know that he still has my love." I began to walk off, but stopped and turned to her again. "But I'm not leaving him entirely alone. I will send some help for you."

I called Scott and Jesse later from my rental car, heading up the interstate. I told them in no uncertain terms, to get their asses down to San Antonio. They quickly agreed and told me they would see Shawn and me soon. I didn't bother to correct them. They would know that I had gone soon enough. Shawn would call them looking for me. At that I hung up and turned the phone off. I still had a couple of day's worth of clothes with me and determined that Tulsa would be a nice place to stay a week or so. Without telling anyone, I headed north.

Wednesday was the first day I decided to turn my phone on. I had a full mailbox of voice messages. I checked all I had. Each and every one was from one of the six. I called none and turned my phone off again. I hooked up my laptop and found an inbox with the same fullness from the guys and a few junk pieces. Again, I answered none. I made it through Thursday without watching SmackDown. I watched none of the Saturday shows and went out to eat while Sunday Night Heat was on. Monday I could take it no longer and turned on Raw. I gave up as soon as I heard Hunter claim that he and Shawn were never friends and that they had only used each other. I ended up watching a movie. Never friends my ass.

Tuesday I checked all my messages again. One was Billy saying that they were going to put out a missing person's report if I didn't call them soon. The only disturbing one was from Hunter of all people. It seems that the guys were so worried that they actually called him to see if he had any idea as to where I could be. The message went something like this:

"Chyna, listen I know that I am the last person you want to hear from but listen before you delete this okay. Please. Chy, the guys called me today, asking where you might be. They're very worried about you. Just taking off like this isn't you, Doll. Call them. And talk Shawn out of this madness. I will not stop this time. Don't let his pride do this to him. I know you hate me, but I'll say this anyway. I love you. Bye."

I booked a flight home for Wednesday morning. 


	8. Are you ready?

Disclaimer: first page.

A/N: So, SummerSlam was a lovely emotional roller coaster for me. How about you? I have decided that this story may reappear if Shawn does. Other than that, my last addition will be for the day after 8-26 Raw. To be posted…..whenever I finish. Soon, I promise.

I got home and then decided to call someone. Who would be the calmest person to deal with? Normally I would call Jesse, but he was with Scott and Scott is not calm at all. Not a chance of that. Kevin would be my second choice, but with Kid still hanging around him, nothing would get done with him constantly snatching the phone. I couldn't call Shawn. I wasn't quite sure how to explain why I walked out on him. Knowing him, he would think it was his fault entirely. So that left Billy. Mr. Ass. Maybe if I could just get his answering service.

No such luck.

"Chyna! Where on God's green earth have you been?" Billy never even said hello.

"Tulsa." Straight, short answers were best when talking to the blonde.

"And why was being there so important that you couldn't tell any of us where you were? We were worried sick, Mom. You know that Shawn really didn't need that. He was upset when he woke up that morning to find you walked out on him."

Geez, Billy. Talk about plunging the knife into my heart. "I know. I just couldn't handle seeing," I was at a loss, "that. I can't stand hearing Hunter talk like that."

He sighed. "I understand. I hate it and I'm not even a part of it."

"Not a part of it?!" I yelped. "Hell, Billy, we are all a part of it. Tell me that you didn't feel just as much pain as the rest of us. Baby, that's the reason I took off. Well, mostly. I had to remember that Hunter is family. We are a family. And I don't want to see my loves hurt one another."

"Too late for that. I wonder how Hunter would react to knowing what he's done to us."

I sat down on the couch. Serious time now. "He has to know what he's done. He threw a boulder into this calm little pond of mine. Billy, when Hunter said those things to Shawn, about his son, Cameron, for the first time in my life, I wanted to hurt him. No, I wanted to kill him. And frankly, having that reaction scared the crap out of me. You know my personal family history. DX is all I have. The Kliq is my family. And this is pulling me in two."

He was silent for a few moments. It was scary; I could hear the wheels turning in his head. "I know. That's what Kevin said to Shawn two days after you took off. Kev knew that you didn't run out to go to Hunter. You just need time. And it was a good idea to send Pac and Scott to help him train. Scott's dealt with this before. Luckily, Kevin and he got things straightened out."

"Do you ever think that Shawn and Hunter will work this out?" I held hope in my heart for that day.

"I really want to say yes, but I can't lie. I honestly don't know. Shawn's pretty upset."

I talked to Billy for a while longer, and then asked him to call the rest of the gang for me. I told them not to have them call me. I didn't feel up to taking too much of DX in one night. Especially after my little escaping episode.

That night I had a nightmare. The entire family had gotten together and bought us a little time on SummerSlam. Before the match we all came out in dark clothes. We told the crowd that we were having a funeral for our family member Hunter. A man known as The Game had killed him and Shawn was going to get revenge. We had then left and Shawn had proceeded in his match, which he won. Later that night as we celebrated, Bischoff had called Kevin to tell him that Hunter had shot and killed himself in the locker room after the pay per view.

I woke up crying.

Eventually I called the rest of the boys. Shawn I saved for last. I convinced him not to go to Raw that Monday. It was a good thing because all Hunter served to do was tell him that he was going to seriously injure him this time. Like the last time didn't hurt enough. Hell, Triple H had already taken Shawn's spirit and ripped it into bits, why not finish of his body too?

The Kid went home for a while and the next week I passed with Kevin. It was ironic that they gave him the same workout table that they gave Hunter when he came in with his quad injury. There happened to be a Triple H poster right above our heads. A sort of thank you to the staff who helped him through all the rehabilitation and made him wrestle again. 

Kevin said it was motivation.

He told me that week that he was the one who called Hunter to help track me down. He figured that Hunt would know me best and that HHH was worried when Kevin said they couldn't find me. He quietly admitted to me that he had been talking to Hunter for a while. As much as we love Kevin, we don't know what he's going through with this injury and Hunter does. "He tells me to keep going when it hurts so bad I want to die. Hunter keeps reminding me that it hurt worse yesterday and it will hurt less tomorrow. Chyna, Hunter doesn't seem like the same guy talking to me as he does in the ring lately." He looked at me pitifully. "All I know is that we can't ostracize him. It gives me a bad feeling just to think of it."

I told him about my nightmare.

The next Monday, Jesse accompanied Shawn to Raw. Seeing as how he wasn't on the roster, he had to be like me last time and stay at the hotel. Which was fine for now. Shawn managed to attack Hunter and prove that he was ready to fight without sustaining damage. He had worked nonstop with Scott and Jesse. Billy had gone to see them a few times and ended up being Shawn's ring partner. Billy was the only one besides Hunter and I that had any chance of pulling off a decent Pedigree. 

One day Kevin and I had the pleasure of listening to X-Pac's impression of J.R. while he was commenting on a match between Billy and Shawn. It was entertaining to say the least. "JR" kept comparing the moves to the 'educated feet of X-Pac' and everything came up short. Until Jesse smacked him over the head and took over as "Jerry Lawler." And at that point 'The King' was bemoaning the loss of my Playgirl Puppies. I laughed so hard I cried. Then the entire match had to be paused, due to hilarity, as Kevin asked "That reminds me, Chyna, do you think I could have another copy of that?"

"I suppose, why?" My response was innocent I tell you.

"Well, it's hard to pull the pages apart. It got all sticky."

I turned about seven shades of red. It was one thing to realize that that is probably what happened to a lot of those magazines, but to have it come from Kevin, my family, was another story. And, as I mentioned, the work in the ring had to stop as Billy, Shawn, Scott, Kid and Jesse heard us on the speakerphone.

After they finally got back to work, they finished a match and we discussed it. Shawn was up to taking two Pedigrees and getting up before the three count. Not bad for a guy who hadn't actively competed in four years.

SummerSlam was next. 

To assuage my dream, only Kevin and I were accompanying Shawn.

And we weren't packing any black clothes.


	9. Showdown

Disclaimer: first page.

A/N: Sorry that this took forever. Life happened and my muses went on strike at the same time.  A special note: Scott Hall, Sean Waltman and Brian Armstrong (Road Dogg) are now in the NWA/TNA together. www.nwatna.com to see what is going on.

Kevin managed to snag me backstage passes for SummerSlam. The deal was that I tell everyone who asked that I was not returning to the show. Man, I really shouldn't have gotten fired in the first place and now everyone had to live up to the rules of Pretty Princess. Have I mentioned before that I hate Stephanie?

I also hate Vince right now. Billy and Pac just came into the locker room we share. The Kid has just been released from his contract and The Powers decided to spice things up and have Billy and Chuck get "married." Oh for the love of Pete, why didn't they just kill my boys and be done with it?

Shawn sighed. "Damn, Billy. I would have guessed that if you were to ever marry a guy, it would have been Jesse. I wonder how he's going to take this?"

Billy sighed dramatically. "Oh Shawn, if only Jesse would ask."

"Hey, I'm sure if you would show a little interest in settling down, he would." Kevin patted his shoulder sympathetically. 

"Oh I don't know." Billy kept going with his theatrics, playing up to the fact that Shawn's face was a picture of amusement and a small twitch that clearly wondered if Billy might be just a little serious. After all, they were together an awful lot… Billy continued, "After all, Chuck is such a wonderful guy, and I would be a fool to lose him like I lost Jesse."

The Kid stared at the ground and spoke in a choked voice. "I don't know what to tell you Billy." Ok, I thought. Don't look at Pac or hilarity will ensue.

I decided to mess with his mind too. "I think that you should talk to Jesse at least. He needs to know how you feel. He did tell me that your little episode in Vegas was the most cherished day of his life." Shawn shot a look at me. It said 'Vegas? Why don't I know about Vegas?'

Billy leapt up out of his seat. "Excuse me, I have to go make a phone call."

"I'll go with you." Kevin slowly got up, but I could hear the laughter in his voice. I couldn't look at him for fear I would collapse with laugher. As it was I couldn't make eye contact with Shawn.

"Well, um, moving right along." Shawn coughed nervously. "You two are staying back here tonight right?"

"Yeah, I've been told in twenty words or less not to show my face around the area and Kevin wouldn't be any good hobbling out there."

Kid put in his two cents, "Billy and me will be in the cafeteria with the others. We won't get involved in your match either. As much as we would like to beat the shit out of Hunter, it's your fight."

Then the PPV started all too soon. Kevin returned, Kid left and Shawn brooded. I was quietly praying to every religion I could remember and even a few I'm sure I created on the spot for Shawn's health. 

Kid came back during the middle of the show. "Guys, I called Jesse. We are going to leave for a meeting with the NWA/TNA. The company has allowed us to get our things together before going in."

I could tell the Kid was excited about the idea, but wanted our approval first. I reached over the chair to hug him. "That's great. I hear it's a good company. Not that I would be biased for Scott's sake or anything."

All three of them laughed. "Nah," Shawn smiled. "Not biased for your family at all."

"Who, me?" I teased. "Well, maybe a little. I am responsible for you hoodlums , you know."

"Right," Pac bounced up, "I am going to call Jesse back and tell him to pack things up. We're going to Nashville. Oh yeah, and I have to tell Vince to kiss my ass before I leave."

As he shot for the door, Kevin called out from behind, "Be nice to Vince, Kid, don't burn one of the few bridges we have left!" But as soon as he was out the door, Kevin's face fell, "Ah hell, there goes all the nWo and DX and only pieces of the Kilq are left around. What am I going to do now?"

Shawn snorted. "You do exactly what me and Chyna have done since we've been lonely; keep going. But, hey mom, maybe you should call the NWA?"

"I don't know", I sighed, "not sure that is what I want to do. Getting back in the ring would be nice, but I would have to go and rebuild all the respect I had here, and I'm thinking it is just too much trouble."

Kevin chuckled. "Like Scott, Kid and Jesse would even allow them to talk badly about you. Those guys make quite the game out of intimidation."

"Not as intimidating as Silent Chyna, but scary nonetheless." Shawn added.

I sighed. "I'll tell you what, I won't say that I will, but I won't not look into it. Okay? Does that satisfy you two?"

Shawn laughed outright. "Does it satisfy us? Hell, no. We won't be happy till Mom's back in the ring. But we will settle for it. After all, any amount of begging won't help. You won't do anything you don't want to."

I kept my mouth shut and just smiled at him. I couldn't tell him the one thing that I really never wanted to do was watch him and Hunter fight like this, or simply see Hunter act this way in any case.

Someone knocked on the door as we sat there, talking about many other times we sat in a locker room together, before a PPV. "Michaels, you're up in five." Shawn was going to the ring. He got up to leave. "Be careful, Sunshine." I couldn't bring myself to wish him luck against Hunter, it felt wrong. I noticed Kevin didn't either.

"I'll be fine, Chyna. Even if I come back a loser and hurt, I will still know that I went out and let him know that I wasn't easy to take out."

Kevin winced. "Oh man, you didn't have to say it like that."

Shawn just laughed and bounced out the door. He acted the way he used to before a match, happy and full of ego. I had missed that.

We watched the match in near silence. The only times we spoke were to comment on the moves. Kevin and I held no conversation at all. Didn't want to miss anything by talking about something else. It was great to see HBK back in his element again.

He won. 

And then Hunter had to bring out that damned sledgehammer.

So make it two times in my life I wanted to kill him. 

I was so angry that if I had seen Hunter on my way to Shawn backstage that the whole locker room would have lost the attempt to hold me back. I got there to see the paramedics working on Shawn while he was still on the stretcher. "I thought I told you not to get hurt, Heart Break Kid."

"Ah, it's nothing." He smiled weakly at me. "Just a little twinge in the back." The paramedic snorted without turning around. I glared, Kevin glared, and we got a straight answer. "You remember that time I got really drunk in Germany and, although I was coherent, my legs wouldn't obey my body? Yeah, this is what that feels like all over again."

I couldn't speak so Kevin did it for me. "Is it," he paused, "permanent?"

The paramedic who snorted earlier answered. " I don't think it is. A little lower of a shot and it might have been. I'd say your opponent wanted you back to face him. Shots normally go for the places that would have put you in a whole 'nother world of hurt. He either knew what he was doing, or he has some shitty aim. I'd like to get you into an x-ray to be sure though. If it is what I think it is, your legs should come back completely in a week or two."

I told Shawn I'd be at the hospital soon, and Kevin chose to ride with him there. I headed back to the locker room to pack up our bags. As I walked, my brain wouldn't shut off for a moment's peace. The medic had said that Hunter had to know what he was doing or had bad aim. Now, I had been with Hunter long enough to know he knew how to use that cursed sledgehammer. Bad aim? Not likely. My anger faded as confusion sat in. Which was a good thing. 

He was there as I opened the door.


	10. Sound reasoning

Disclaimer: first page.

A/N: This is the end of the road. Thanks for coming along. I sincerely apologize for the total lack of the last chapter. I thought it had been uploaded, but after an email from a friend who quickly explained to me the situation, I re-uploaded. And as a sort of apology, I added an epilogue. 

"Hi Chyna."

I growled. "What are you doing here?"

He sighed and sat down heavily on one of the chairs. I leaned against the wall, trying not to act like he was shocking me by simply showing his face at all. So I simply studied him, and quickly came to a conclusion I didn't like at all. 

Hunter was hurting.

But I was tired too. Too tired to deal with any crap. And I didn't want to feel anything for the man before me; the one that had sent Shawn to the hospital again. Hat do you want, Triple H?"

"Man I have screwed up," he muttered. He winced a bit and turned so he could put his leg up on the bench beside him. "She calls me Triple H and not Hunter. Like she doesn't know me."

I went for Shawn's bag, and really felt like being a bitch. "I don't know you." He jerked like he had been shot. "Well, let's face it, I don't know this version of 'The Game.' I knew Hunter Hearst Helmsley, loved him too. But I also know that you slowly began to kill that man the night you married a McMahon. And then, when you discovered the truth about that fiasco, I though Hunter may be fighting back. But, no, you killed him the night you Pedigreed Shawn." I was screaming at this point. By God, the boy was going to her me now. "Then you decide to attack him, to send him to the hospital. Damn it not only did The Game kill Hunter, he tried to kill Shawn."

Hunter sat, well, stunned was putting it mildly. "You are talking like I'm dead." He was so quiet.

My dream came back in full force now. The one where DX held a memorial for our friend, then he… I couldn't even mention it to myself. That dream and my horror at what I had just said ran all the anger out of me and left me with nothing. I took Shawn's stuff and headed for the door. "I'm sorry Hunter. I didn't mean that, I'm just confused, and, hurt." I was halfway out the door when I heard his whimper.

"Don't be sorry Chyna. I know you meant it." I felt him walk up behind me. "Wait and just talk to me or at least listen to what I have to say."

I nodded. Isn't this what I had wanted after all? Some answers? Well, here was his shot. "I'm warning you now, if your reasoning isn't sound with me, the pain you feel now will be the best you will feel all night."

He sighed as he sat down. "It can't beat the guilt."

I remained standing. I lifted an eyebrow at him, choosing to doubt him without saying a word.

"Yeah. I uh, talked to Big Kev the other day. Well, actually, he talked, I listened." Hunter cleared his throat and looked away from me. "Kevin kind of told me how upset you were. That I had made you cry." He looked up. "You never cry."

Yep, Kevin was going to die.

He winced again, his body obviously tensing after the match. It always did. "I'm sorry."

I had to know, but first… I moved to the side and unsnapped his knee brace, just to remove the pressure. Oh man, I was going soft. "Why Hunter? Why hurt the DX and Kliq this way?"

"I just wanted Shawn back."

Awww. . . . Wait just a second. "Hunter, that was not exactly the way to go about it?"

He shrugged. "Well at first I did want to recreate DX and raise Bishoff's blood pressure. But then, as he walked out on that idea, it occurred to me. What kind of jerk was I to offer him a chance to be near the ring but not wrestle? He lived to wrestle Chyna. Then when his back took it away, I nearly died because my best friend in the world was hurting and I couldn't fix it. Also, honestly, it wouldn't have been DX without you either."

I rolled my eyes. "Thanks for the consideration, but seeing you two team up would have more than made up for my pain at not being there. But continue, why attack Shawn?"

He was silent for a minute and I was about to get pissed because I just knew he didn't have a good answer, but Hunter can be a surprising guy. "Chyna, who else would put their career on the line to wrestle someone they could injure permanently?"

Well, how does one respond to that line?

Hunter continued. "I had asked Bishoff earlier if he would allow Shawn to wrestle again. He denied the request because of the injury factor. It is far to easy to hurt Shawn's back now. And Shawn would know that it was true, not wrestle for fear of injury, and be miserable, even though he was with me."

I sighed and sat beside him. Yeah, he proved a good reason. "Shawn would be just like that."

"So I had to piss him off enough to want to fight me. I knew he could surpass the injury and I could find ways to hurt him, without damaging him. Hell, I know the injuries to that back like his doctor I studied them so much." He leaned against me. "I wouldn't put him down forever."

"I know."

"But, I can't do it anymore." He sounded strained. "I am hurting everyone. Shawn's wrestling me, great. But, I think I'm doing more damage than good."

"So that would be why you didn't tell the family, huh? Shawn wouldn't wrestle you for fear of injury. So, don't tell us and piss him off even more. Well, it worked."

"I just can't do it anymore." Whoa, did my Hunter sound like he was about to cry. Ok, time to nip that in the bud.

"Tell you what, you can call me and tell me all about it when it gets hard to hurt him. Hunter he is thriving on this through the pain. Take it far enough and he will learn he can wrestle again. Then, well, we will see what happens."

He stood up. "I'll take that deal." He walked to the corner of the room and picked up something. "There is something I want you to give him, as incentive."

He turned around.

I laughed.

A sledgehammer.


	11. Epilogue

Disclaimer: first page.

A/N: Night of Survivor Series. James and Syxx-Pac reflect the TNA/NWA names. And for those of you who don't know: Joanie Laurer and Sean Waltman are engaged. Yep, Chyna and X-Pac. Scary, huh? But, cute.

I hurt.

All over.

But especially since I couldn't swallow. Hell, it's all I want to do now. That and talk.

Hospitals suck.

But wait, is that… It IS! Oh thank God. Chyna has come to my rescue. I don't care if it is after visiting hours. Please let her in nurse of the hour!

"Hey Hunt. Boy when you get hurt, you get hurt."

I nodded. I motioned towards my body. Damn doctors wouldn't even let me take off my gear after dragging me in here.

"Ok, I'll play nurse since they won't. I'll get rid of the boots, knee braces and kneepads but not the rest. I don't want to mess up all those lovely little IV's running to your body." Chyna laughed, but thankfully started in on my boots. "So has anybody been by?"

I nodded and moved my thumbs to me.

"Oh so RVD came by huh?" Chyna is so perceptive. "Was he apologetic enough?" She growled. 

I nodded. He was. And I just loved it when Mom got all protective. It could be funny as hell.

"Good. Heck of a match by the way. The entire family watched it from the hotel. I haven't told anyone about why you have done this, and I got a room for myself. I don't think they know I'm gone. But I had to come check on you. Bishoff called to let me know what happened." Chyna kissed her fingers and pressed them lightly to his throat. "That help any?"

Amazingly enough, it did.

"Instead of kissing it better you could finish him off by choking him to death."

Ah hell, it got worse.

Chyna spun around to the door. "Shawn? How did you know where I was?"

Shawn laughed. "I didn't. But I wanted to come here and here you are."

She looked at me and looked back to him. "Um. Shawn I don't think that abusing him while he is in the hospital is a very nice thing to do."

"Like hitting me in the back with a sledgehammer was friendly?" he snarled and I knew I was in for it. I couldn't protect myself like this. He threw something and I saw the Heavyweight Championship Belt fall to the end of the bed, my name still on it. I was going to die.

Then he smiled. "You know, you had me going for the longest time."

What?

Chyna voiced me. "What?"

"Hunter, I trained you in being bad. I made you a degenerate, with a little help from Chyna here."

She rolled her eyes, "Thanks for the honorable mention."

He laughed, "No problem. Gee, Huntsie, it sure took me long enough to figure out what you were doing."

Have I ever mentioned I hate that nickname?

"Now don't frown at me. I'll call you Huntsie if I want to. You can't do anything about it, oh quiet one. Now. After a long debate of putting several things together, I finally figured out what you were doing."

I cringed. God only knew what the man thought.

"Thank you."

Huh.

Chyna looked shocked. "Hunter I didn't tell him anything. I swear."

"You didn't have to Chyna. I'm not extremely smart but I know Hunter. And I thank him for what he did." He turned from her and sat next to me on the bed, carefully, not disturbing the damn wires and tubes. "Hunter, you got me back in the show, got me the title, and without doing it the easy way. You made me hate you so much that I didn't care about the injury. I only cared about getting in the ring to hurt you. I wouldn't have done that on my own. I would have listened to the doctors and never done what I loved again. Now I have the title and I have to defend it, not tomorrow, but next week. Against who, I don't know. I do know that you better get healed up soon, because I want to continue our little fued. I have to drop this belt one day, but I'd prefer it be back to you." Shawn went from serious to smart ass in point two seconds. "Now get yourself cleaned up. You look like shit."

I wanted to kick him so badly. And hug him at the same time.

Chyna scowled at us. "Boys, don't make me come all the way back to the show just to kick your asses." She smiled suddenly. "I want everyone to believe that you still hate one another. Do it right, or I'll do it for you."

Yes ma'am.

"Yes ma'am."

All right, Shawn knew what I was saying in my head again. Now, all we have to do is hate each other some more. Until that is, we can revel that we are a team again.

Kevin, Scott, Billy, James, and Syxx-Pac are sooo going to be pissed.


End file.
